mcandoriafandomcom-20200213-history
King Nordorek the Great
"The strongest king we ever had!" Unknown NDE soldier "King Nordorek the Great deserves the honour and respect from the Senate" Senator Jacob IV King Nordorek the Great King Nordorek the Great is the king of North Dragons Edge and South Dragons Edge . As he has one of the mightiest army's in the Known World he was asked to support the Templars in the First Andoria War . He survived, but lost one eye when he was fighting against 6 zombie pigmen at the same time! From birth to today He was born as a simple citizen of North Dragons Edge, called Nordorek Saxesblade. His father was a blacksmith and his mother was a dressmaker. It always has been his dream to become soldier in the Great Army of the Dragons Lands. But as his father was blacksmith he had to become blacksmith too. And so it happened. However, when he was fifteen a small village on the border was attacked and destroyed by the Giants of the Barren Mountains. The Giants where declaring war to The Dragons Lands. The Kingdom needed soldiers to withstand them and all the men between 15 and 45 where summoned to fight. Nordorek and his father where placed in the front line. Al they got, was a small sword and a rusty shield. The army was huge (over 25.000 men) but what could they do against the Giants? But Nordorek was smart. Because Nordorek and his father were blacksmiths, he reforged the sword and shield to a helm and a lance. With a lance he could kill the Giants before they could eat or smash him. He asked many men for their iron stuff. The men gave him almost all they had. Pitchforks, sickles, belts and even jewels! Together with 13 other blacksmiths they forged many lances, twohanded swords, big shields, spears, armour and crossbows. With al that weaponry they marched (together with the Great Army) to the Barren Mountains. Maybe they would stand a chance! The Battle of the Sizes It was a dark winter night. The soldiers had climbed the highest mountains and regrouped a few miles in front of the city of the Giants. Not that you could call it a city. It was a city made out of rough stone. Stone houses, stone walls, everything was made out of stone. The houses where caves, there where no farms and the city smells terrible. The soldiers tied cloths around their heads to protect themselves for the toxic saliva and the smell. As soon as the Giants had seen the army they simply walked towards their houses. The soldiers were a little confused; Wy will the Giants just walk to there houses? Then the answer came. The Giants came out of their houses with clubs, maces and rocks. The soldiers tied together in anger to be killed. But the commander shouted to spread out, otherwise they wild be an easy target for the rockthrowers of the Giants. The battle lasted 4 days, then the remaining Giants fled into the Barren Mountains. The battle was over. North Dragons Edge was victorious! However, there were almost 9.000 men killed and they had killed 1350 Giants. That was almost three-quarter of the Giant population including the wives! The Great Army had lost more men (7.500) than the militia army. This because they were fighting frontline and they had just a long sword, bow and shield. The militia army either had spears and lances, which were way better weapons when fighting the Giants. This strange outcome didn't go unnoticed. The king asked who the smiths were and Nordorek Saxesblade was crowned knight, together with the other blacksmiths who helped them. In the years which followed Nordorek lived with his family in the Royal Castle. After a series of events, including some battles and fights, Nordorek climbed in rank and status very fast. Then, suddenly, the King invited him for a meal. Of course, he accepted the honor and that evening he ate with the Royal Family. Then, suddenly, someone stepped out from the shadows and stabbed the king in the back. The man was soon arrested, but his judjement had to wait, for that had to be done by a king. The Royal Guards ran to the dinerhall as soon as they heard the scream of the king, but they were too late to rescue him. The Royal Guard was supposed to choose a worthy new king if the king had no sons. Daughters became just princesses. And so the Guards did. That evening Nordorek Exelior walked back to his house, with a crown on his head.